Giving everything up for her
by spashley08
Summary: Quinn Fabray has always known that it is bad to fall in love with the same sex but from the first day of meeting Rachel Berry she has no idea what to do or what to say.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So I have two other stories out there. I lost inspiration for the Alice/Bella one but I'm hoping that I will get some of it back and try to finish that one. My second one is a Ginny/Hermione fic and by far I have some ideas for that and I am currently in the middle of writing chapter four of it. But I was driving in my car and doing some thinking while listening to the song "Hello" Glee version with Lea Michele and Jonathon Groff and I just thought omg I need to write a Rachel/Quinn Fic so this is where that one came from. Most stories you write come from the shows but this one is alittle of both the shows and real life experiences. "Hello" will be sung but not by Lea Michele and Jonathon Groff. So wait and be amazed by who comes up with the idea to sing this song.

**Disclaimer:** I also do not own anything that is Glee or any of the songs that I will be using in the production of this story.

**Rated M (For future chapters that I hope I get to in this story)**

**Summary: Quinn Fabray has always known that it is bad to fall in love with the same sex but from the first day of meeting Rachel Berry she has no idea what to do or what to say.**

**Chapter 1: First time meeting**

Since that first day of meeting her I have never stopped thinking about her or the way that just being around her made my stomach feel as if the butterflies were going to escape. Now at William McKinley High School I'm HBIC, Captain of the Cheerios, President of the Celibacy Club but most of all I'm gay and no one knows that except for one of my best friends. Brittany figured it out once we hit freshman year when I was starring at this person. You know with everything that people say about her she is actually very smart and knows a person from how they show their emotions. I guess that's how she finally got the fierce Latina known as Santana to calm down whenever she was pissed because Brittany seemed to be the only one the Latina never got mad at. But back to who I am trying to tell you about. I fell for this star struck diva when we were paired to sit together in third grade. Yea I know people think you can't fall for someone at such a young age but really you can. I'm Quinn Fabray and I have fallen in love with one Rachel Berry. Quinn always had the flashback of meeting the small diva whenever they were in glee club.

_It was Rachel Berry's first day at William McKinley Elementary School. Her and her Dad's Leroy and Hiram had just moved from New York to Lima. Rachel being the drama queen that she is was pissed that she had to leave New York behind for some stupid small town in Ohio. "Dad did we really have to leave New York for Ohio? Yes Rachel we did said Leroy." " Your daddy has to transfer to a different department." " Now you know we have saved the condo for when you go back there for school and Broadway so just calm down and enjoy a new culture ok?" " Fine but I don't know if I will like this new place. It seems lame and like there isn't anything to do for miles." " You will like it now go into school before your late, I will see you after school." When Rachel walked through that door Quinn thought that she might die of a heart attack at the age of nine. She leaned up to her two best friends who always got paired together and said "hey guys, who is the brunette that just walked in." Santana and Brittany looked up and both giggled and looked back at Quinn. "Not sure Q" the Latina replied. "All I know is that she's new Q" said Britt. I looked back up and made a promise to myself that I would get to know this new girl and make sure we became friends. Then I thought it was my lucky day as the teacher placed as a partner and then I knew that we were meant to be friends. _

_:Hello I'm Rachel Berry and I just moved from New York City" was the first thing that came out of her mouth and I thought that I had died and gone to heaven and that point. :I'm Quinn Fabray and I have lived here in Lima my whole life what is New York like Rachel?" " It's amazing and I will be going back to college there and becoming an amazing Broadway star!" " Woah star slow down." I giggled as I said that and she just smiled at me and laughed. That's when I knew that I had fallen for the brunette and I hadn't even heard her singing voice till freshman year of high school._

We became great friends after that till my dad found out that she had two dad's and forbid me from every talking to her again. But I still did during school hours and when she would ask me to come over and stay the night I would tell her that I couldn't because my parents wouldn't allow me to stay at anyone's house that they didn't know. Then freshman year hit and in order to be a Cheerio and head of the school I had to push all my feelings aside and my friendship aside with Rachel and be the biggest bitch to her that was possible. In order to do this I asked Santana what I should do to make my friendship with Rachel nothing but a mere memory. That's when Santana handed me a slushie and said to give the midget a slushie facial. See Santana started hating Rachel when 8th grade rolled around because she thought that Rachel was stealing her best friend from beneath her. I looked at Brittany and knew that she knew how I felt about Rachel in that moment because she could see how much I didn't want to do this. I walked up to Rachel at her locker and she smiled at me and I just gave her an apologetic look before I threw the slushie in her face and started running toward the bathroom trying to not let the tears fall from my eyes. I found the closest stall and shut it and started crying. I heard Brittany come in and knock gently on the door. "Q, I know you are in love with her and that just broke your heart and her's but right now you need to dry up your tears and come to practice." I was so shocked by what Brittany had just said. "How do you know I like her B?" "I kinda thought you did when we were in third grade but I brushed it off until just now with the look you had on your face that you just slushied the love of your life." "B, do you think I can ever fix it?" "Maybe but right now you need to give her some distance cause of what you just did to your supposed to be best friend and love." Freshman year blew by fast and all the popular kids thought that since the HBIC slushied Rachel that everyone could so whenever Rachel got slushied I died a little more inside because I knew that was one more thing that I would have to get her to forgive me for. Sophmore year came with Quinn dating Finn who was the captain and quarterback of the football team. It also came with a party at Noah Puckerman's house and a night that Quinn wished had never happened. Finn thought that Quinn's baby was his but he later finds out through the grape vine that it is actually his best friend Puck's and Finn gets mad at both of them and tells them to get out of his life. Quinn broken and hurt moves in with Puck because her parent's kicked her out for being pregnant. That's when Quinn knew that she never wanted to be with a man again and that it was time to tell Rachel that she was sorry for freshman year and that she really was in love with her and that she wanted to move past all of their fighting. Quinn just needed to figure out how to do that without giving premature labor.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So my days are getting really boring so I'm probably going to be updating as much as I can until I start working in June. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'm not sure when I will be adding "Hello" in here but it will be in here along with a few songs that I hope you all enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I also do not own anything that is Glee or any of the songs that I will be using in the production of this story.

**Rated M (For future chapters that I hope I get to in this story)**

**Summary: Quinn Fabray has always known that it is bad to fall in love with the same sex but from the first day of meeting Rachel Berry she has no idea what to do or what to say.**

**Chapter 2: Sophomore Year**

Living at Puck's had many disadvantages, like not being able to get rid of her insane bacon craving that she had because Puck's family is Jewish. But to Quinn there was many more disadvantages that she had to being pregnant. Not being a Cheerio, HBIC, not being in her own bed instead of on a couch in the Puckerman house. Sophomore year was turning out to be a big bust and she thought nothing would ever get any better for her. Quinn decided to ask Brittany if they could have a sleepover because she needed out of the Puckerman house and needed to make a plan to tell Rachel how she truly felt. Brittany being Brittany and always loving sleepovers automatically said yes and started jumping up and down with a confused Santana looking at her and just smiling because she loved how the blonde could get so excited. "San, I can't stay with you tonight. I'm having a sleepover with Q to try to figure things out for her." Britt said as she looked up at a pissed Latina who was just named the Captain of Cheerios and became the new HBIC in the school. "Fine B, but you know that Q needs to figure out if she likes Berry or not cause it really is starting to piss me off like it did in third grade." "San, How did you know that Q likes Rachel?" "Let's just say B that my gaydar is perfect and that's why I have you." Santana then puts her pinky out for Brittany to take and Brittany smiles and takes it to start walking off to their next class together. That night Brittany and Quinn are sitting there laughing and Quinn is finally enjoying her bacon that she can't have at the Puckerman's. "Q, San knows that you like Rachel and that you have since we were third graders." I choked on my bacon and looked at Brittany with a shock. "What did you just say B?" "San knows Q." "Damn it I thought you were the only one who knew" "San figured it out after she had you slushie her and it clicked to her that you have liked her since third grade." I sat there and thought about what to say next. "B, I think I know how to tell Rachel that I have feelings for her." "How are you gonna do that?" "Sing it in glee club. And I have the perfect song too." Brittany sat there and just looked at me like she wanted to speak before she actually said something. "What about your parents Q?" "Well since I am already kicked out I have nothing to worry about. It's the perfect time to tell her B." That next day Quinn grabbed Rachel and pulled her into the restroom where she ran to that same day that she slushied Rachel. "Quinn what the hell are you doing?" I sat there just smiling at her beauty. "Rachel I know I haven't been the best person to you since I had to do that terrible thing to you freshman year but I just wanted to apologize and tell you something." My biggest fear was about to happen and my life was depending on it all. "Yes, and I forgive you for everything that has happened between us." "Well Rachel I am very sorry but I am thinking that the way that I am going to tell you is through a song and I really want you to listen to it when I sing it in Glee today." "Quinn that is a very good idea and I will listen to you honestly." She smiled that amazing thousand watt smile that I love and walked out of the restroom before the late bell rang. Later on while sitting in English I just wanted it to end so I could go to Glee and show Rachel how I really felt about her. I took this time to text Brittany.

_**Quinn:**_

_**B, I'm tired of class and can't wait till Glee**_

While the teacher was talking about their next assignment about William Shakespeare she felt her phone and was surprised by who the text was from.

_**Rachel:**_

_**Can't wait till I hear you sing your song. It's only about 15 minutes until I do ;)**_

At that moment Quinn started feeling in the pit of her stomach that feeling that she hadn't felt since third grade. She thought to herself _Oh my gosh does she like me too! _Then Quinn got a text from Brittany.

_**Brittany:**_

_**You will do fine Q. And I know for sure she will love it.**_

With that I heard the bell ring and I booked it to the choir room to tell Mr. Shue that I had a song that I wanted to sing. Shue being excited to hear it said ok and let me have the floor while the rest of the club walked in. While handing the music out to Brad and the band I saw Rachel walk in and give me a wink. My mind started racing and I just couldn't imagine what would be going on after she sang this song. "Everyone Quinn has decided to sing a song for us all so please give her your attention." And with that Shue sat down and prepared to listen to Quinn. "Well everyone I have something that I want to sing and it's to one special person and how I have felt about them for awhile. I want that person to know that I'm sorry for everything and that I wish that we were still good friends like we were before high school." After that she pointed to the band and they started the beat.

_Lately nothing I do ever seems to please you_

_And maybe turning my back would be that much easier_

_Cause hurtful words are all that we exchange_

_But I can't watch you walk away_

_Can I forget about the way it feels to touch you?_

_And all about the good times that we've been through_

_Could I wake up without you every day?_

_Would I let you walk away?_

_No I can't learn to live without_

_And I can't give up on us now_

After the first verse all of the glee kids were watching Quinn with such intense and Brittany & Santana were just watching her with smiles on their faces and their pinkies locked. As Quinn started the chorus Rachel was just beaming and kept her focus on Quinn. She knew exactly what Quinn was talking about and was so glad that Quinn was finally coming out to her about how she felt but was also extremely scared because of the consequences of coming out in front of the entire Glee Club.

_Oh, I know I could say we're through _

_And tell myself I'm over you_

_But even if I made a vow_

_I promise not to miss you now_

_And try to hide the truth inside_

_I'd fail cause I, I just can't live a lie_

Quinn looked out through the entire glee club and tried to not connect her eyes with Rachel's cause she knew she was watching her intently but she didn't want to connect their eyes till the perfect moment of the song. So she just looked up at her two best friends and smiled at them before starting the second verse.

_Could I forget the look that tells me that you want me?_

_And all the reasons that make loving you so easy_

_The kiss that always makes it hard to breathe_

_The way you know just what I mean_

_No, I can't learn to live without_

_Ohh, so don't you give up on us now_

_Ohh, I know I could say we're through_

_And tell myself I'm over you_

_But even if I made a vow_

_I promise not to miss you now_

_And try to hide the truth inside_

_I'd fail cause I, I just can't live a lie_

_Ohh, and I don't wanna try_

Just then I connected my eyes to Rachel's and just stayed connected to her and finished the song out not staring at anyone else in the group.

_Ohhhh, I know I could say we're through_

_And tell myself I'm over you_

_But even if I made a vow_

_I promise not to miss you now_

_And try to hide the truth inside_

_I'd fail cause I, I just can't live a lie_

_I just can't live a lie_

I looked away from Rachel to scan the club one more time and then looked back at Rachel and finished.

_But even if I made a vow_

_I promise not to miss you now_

_And try to hide the truth inside_

_I'd fail cause I, I just can't live a lie_

_Oh, I can't live a lie_

_Oh, I can't live a lie_

When I finished I saw Brittany and Santana both stand up and clap their hands while the rest of the club including Mr. Shue stood there completely clueless and shocked. I walked back to my seat next to Brittany and just sat down. "Great job Q I thought that was a perfect song choice" Brittany just patted my knee and went back to talking to Santana while Mr. Shue who got his voice back started talking about regionals. I looked down at Rachel who looked up smiling at me and right then I got a text.

_**Rachel:**_

_**Talk after school? My place at 3:30. :)**_

Right then I knew I was about to have to have that talk with Rachel and that I hoped it would turn out the way that I wanted it to turn out.

**A/N2: Sorry for the cliff hanger guys. I know I hate them but they just seem to spice up the reviews for writers and make their next chapter amazing. I also just finished how I would be having hello sung but not sure which chapter to add it to. It all will depend on my reviews. I also have a few other songs in there. One that Santana will sing to Brittany which will be amazing I must say cause it's not Santana's normal style!**

**A/N3: Thanks to all who reviewed this and also added this story to their story alert and added me to their author alert. It makes me feel great and it also gets the story out there faster. Thank you all who are below!**

xXvalepXx I wear the crown

Wheelie91 True Love Conquers All

Rollergirl76 FaberryAchelefan16

FaberryOTP EagleRay

Nlgough Kahlan Lehane

d11gullas Babol

**And a special thank you to the most amazing person below. Your song that you sent me was a lot of the inspiration I had too to be able to write this story.**

CreativeWr1ter

**Song: I just can't live a lie**

**Artist: Carrie Underwood**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I hope you all enjoy this as well. My fans are everything to me. Tell me what you think all!

**Disclaimer:** I also do not own anything that is Glee or any of the songs that I will be using in the production of this story.

**Rated M (For future chapters that I hope I get to in this story)**

**Summary: Quinn Fabray has always known that it is bad to fall in love with the same sex but from the first day of meeting Rachel Berry she has no idea what to do or what to say.**

**Chapter 3: Berry Residence**

From the moment of pulling into the Berry Residence at 3:20 Quinn was completely nervous about what was about to happen to her or what Rachel was thinking about the song that Quinn had just sang in front of the entire Glee Club. Quinn shut off her car and got out and took what seemed like a long walk up to the Berry's door. She stood there thinking _God please make sure this all works out the way I want it to._ She knocked on the door and within seconds Rachel was at the door smiling at Quinn. "Please come in and take a seat on the couch. Would you like anything to drink?" "Could I get water?" "Coming up" While Rachel went into the kitchen Quinn walked around the Berry's house and looked at all the pictures that were hanging up of Rachel since she was a baby and eventually ended up in the living room where she took a seat on the couch. "I hope you like Vitamin Water because that's all that we have right now" Rachel said as she came walking in and just seeing Quinn sitting there blew here away. _Damn it, why does she have that affect on me? _Rachel thought as she came around the couch and sat next to Quinn. "It's fine Rach I love Vitamin Water" Quinn said. Just then their eyes met and Quinn got lost in her thoughts about wanting to just lay the girl down on the couch and fulfill all of her dreams she had on a daily basis. "Quinn?" Rachel said as she looked back into those amazing hazel eyes that she dreamt about everything. "Yes, Rachel?" Quinn was leaning closer to me and it started to make my heart skip a beat and my breath hitch. "I loved your song that you sang. It made me think of how I feel for you" _Omg she actually likes me. _That was the only thing running through my head. "Really, Rach." That was about all I could think to say to her. "Yes, Quinn." Then I leaned forward and kissed her before she could think of a reply. After a few minutes we pulled away to breath and I couldn't believe that I had just kissed Quinn Fabray.

A/N So I know this is short but I have been busy with work so I haven't really had much thought about my stories. I have a few songs to put in but im not sure when they will happen.

A/N 2: Thanks to all who added this story and reviewed it and made it their favorite story!


End file.
